The fall
by AprilFirst
Summary: SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto). They are in a relationship but Sasuke is unsatisfied since his craving for Naruto seems to be getting stronger as day passes by. One night he realizes the presence of the kyuubi in Naruto and...
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto..."

Heated whispers could be heard from the dark room. The rustling of the sheets and the creaking of the bed took over the silence of the pleasant fall night.

"Sasuke...I can't...ah, it's too much."

Naruto tried to slide away from the strong advances of the heated body on top of him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's body and pulled it towards him.

"You're not going anywhere, Naruto."

With every strong movement Sasuke made, Naruto's body trembled violently. Sasuke felt their breath mixing, their heat combining, their body becoming one. It was euphoria.

In the hydrangea bushes, Naruto vowed to be his and he vowed to be Naruto's. The moment they shared their first kiss, Sasuke knew he could no longer wish only for Naruto's happiness. He had to possess Naruto, he had to have all of him. He could no longer forgive anyone to come near him.

"Naruto...You're mine."

"ah, Sasuke...slow down...ah."

"Naruto...Say that you're mine."

"I, ah...I'm yours. I love you. Ah...so slow down Sasuke. Please...ah"

Sasuke continued to violently thrust his lust into Naruto.

The leaves fell from the trees, fluttering and twirling with the wind.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was soundly asleep beside him. Everytime he saw Naruto's innocent sleeping face, Sasuke noticed guilt rising within him. He could not remember how many times he had promised himself to be gentle with Naruto. Yet everytime he saw Naruto, he would get impatient and anxious, getting consumed by the violent desires that never seemed to subside.

"Naruto."

Sasuke whispered as he stroked Naruto's hair gently. The moonlight was illuminating Naruto's pale face.

Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke stopped stroking Naruto's hair.

Naruto's eyes were in daze and out of focus. His sky blue eyes were nowhere to be seen as the moonlight brought out the bloody red iris that had a menacing feeling to it.

Alarmed, Sasuke sat up and shook Naruto's body.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you alright?"

Naruto brushed off Sasuke's hands coldly and diverted his attention to the room.

"Naruto."

"You're noisy, brat."

Naruto spoke, in a cold composed tone. No, he was not Naruto. He was something entirely different.

"Who are you?"

Sasuke demanded as he pulled out his kunai.

At last the red eyed figure turned to Sasuke and showed an arrogant smile that Sasuke had never seen on Naruto's face. Alarmed, Sasuke immediately brought out his Sharingan to identify the enemy.

And then he realized everything: The presence of another being living inside Naruto.

"So you seem to have understood. It's really tiring and annoying to stay inside a brat. I like to enjoy some freedom like this when he is sleeping and his guard is low."

The "fox" got out of the bed and started wearing a jacket.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you frustrated because you cannot do a thing?"

The "fox" smile widely as he looked down on Sasuke.

"Tell me. Do you love Naruto, or do you hate him?"

The "fox" asked.

"Of course I love him!"

Sasuke shouted.

"Did you know? Sometimes you look like you want to strangle him."

The "fox" calmly said as he approached Sasuke. The smile never faded from his face.

He bent down and whispered to Sasuke's ears.

"He will never be all yours. Afterall, I will always have a part of him."

Sasuke felt a sudden darkness consuming him. The violent cravings that he had been suppressing had taken over him.

He saw the "fox" leaving the house to the lonesome street. Sasuke sat in the dark room gripping the kunai.

"Naruto...if you can't be mine, I don't need you."


	2. Chapter 2

There are times when I wake up and don't know where I am. My hands are often dirty and there is a sure sign that I have been doing something. But no matter how hard I try to remember, all I can recall is a dark silence and an anxious feeling filling my chest. To make matters worse, this seemed to be increasing day by day. Nowadays, my memory skips during day time as well.

_Should I tell Kakashi sensei or Iruka sensei? Surely they would understand._

But there was fear inside him. What if he was becoming something not desirable? What if he was turning into a monster?

There was a reason Naruto thought so. There were many days where he would come to his senses and realize he was covered with unknown blood.

Everytime that would happen, he would run desperately through the back alley back to his home. He did not know what to do. He felt that if the others knew, they would shun him and hate him.

_That was the time Sasuke confessed to me._

Naruto recalled as he looked at his blood covered t-shirt. He was standing in the middle of the dense forest. The moonlight illuminated the scarlet leaves that fell around him like a blood stain.

"ha...not again."

Naruto sighed as he headed home.

_I wonder if Sasuke noticed something._

At first, Naruto was very resistant to staying the night with Sasuke. But he also knew that he could not go on like this.

He was scared to show this disgusting appearance to Sasuke, but somehow he also felt that if it was Sasuke, he could make everything right.

_Sasuke has always saved me when I needed help and he understands the most about me._

Naruto felt a little lighter as he thought that the suspicious incidents were soon going to be over.

When Naruto reached home, Sasuke was no longer there...

As Naruto stood in the middle of the room drenched in blood, he felt a sudden loneliness and disappointment. He did not think that Sasuke would go home. Didn't he realize Naruto's suspicious behavior during the night?

_Maybe he fell asleep and didn't notice..._

Naruto frowned as he took off his shirt to wash them.

_I should tell Sasuke about this. I cannot let it go on. I need to do something about it._

Naruto told himself and started getting ready for the mission he had that day.


End file.
